De vloek van Choefoe
by JFeijten
Summary: Over de piramide van Cheops is een vloek uitgesproken en dat zal Percy geweten hebben - 2e plaats bij de algemene Vakantiechallenge op HPF


**De vloek van Choefoe**

'Jammer dat Fred en George dit niet kunnen zien,' zei Molly terwijl ze met haar gebloemde roze zakdoek het zweet van haar voorhoofd veegde. 'Ze zagen er echt wel bleekjes uit vanmorgen.'  
'Onzin,' zei Ron. 'Ik durf er om te wedden dat die Egyptische receptionistes er iets mee te maken hebben.'  
'Nou, je kunt ze geen ongelijk geven,' glimlachte Bill.  
'Heb je die zwarte gezien?' ging Ron enthousiast verder. 'Die had echt grote –'  
'RON!' riep Molly. 'Zo is het wel genoeg! Wat moet Ginny wel van je denken? Je mag wel eens een beter voorbeeld zijn voor je zusje!'  
'Ginny heeft andere broers aan wie ze een voorbeeld kan nemen, moeder,' zei Percy gewichtig terwijl hij met een klein boekje getiteld _Klassenoudsten aan de top_ zwaaide.  
'Waarom heb je dat ding weer meegenomen?' vroeg Ron vol walging, wijzend naar het ongelooflijk saaie boekje. 'Wil je nu ook al president van Egypte worden of zo?'  
Charlie en Bill onderdrukten een glimlach, maar Percy negeerde zijn jongste broer volkomen. Ahmed Moser, de gids van dienst, die een hele tijd vooraan had gelopen om de Wemels de weg te wijzen, draaide zich om en zei: 'Zo, dit is het! De Piramide van Cheops, ook wel de Grote Piramide genaamd. Het is de grootste en beroemdste piramide van heel Egypte.'  
De Wemels hielden allemaal een hand boven hun ogen en staarden omhoog in een poging om de top van de piramide te zien. De zilveren badge op Percy's fez leek licht te geven.  
'Hoog hé?' glimlachte Moser gefascineerd. 'Vroeger was ze nog hoger, maar de oorspronkelijke top, de Benbensteen, is er mettertijd afgesleten. De piramide werd in de 4e dynastie gebouwd in opdracht van de toenmalige farao Cheops. De Grote Piramide is één van de zeven klassieke wereldwonderen en is 146 meter hoog. De Piramide van Cheops was het hoogste gebouw ter wereld tot de Kathedraal van Lincoln in 1311 werd voltooid.'  
Percy ging bijna letterlijk aan Mosers lippen en staarde hem met open mond aan. Ron en Ginny daarentegen geeuwden overduidelijk.  
'Blijkbaar is mijn uitleg nogal saai,' zei Moser glimlachend. 'Ach, je kunt van kinderen niet verwachten dat ze geïnteresseerd zijn in geschiedenis. Ik vond het ook enorm vervelend toen ik jullie leeftijd had.'  
Hij zweeg even en Percy keek afkeurend naar zijn jongste broer en zus.  
'Misschien kan ik jullie een iets spannender verhaal vertellen,' vervolgde de gids.  
Het was grappig om te zien welk effect die laatste drie woorden op de Wemels hadden. Niet alleen Ron en Ginny keken de kleine gedrongen man nieuwsgierig aan. Ook Bill, Charlie en Arthur leken uit een trance te ontwaken. Dat was Moser uiteraard niet ontgaan en hij glimlachte nogmaals, voordat hij begon te vertellen.  
'Heel wat landgenoten beweren dat de geest van Choefoe, zoals Cheops ook wordt genoemd, een vloek over zijn piramide zou hebben uitgesproken. Daarmee zou hij wraak willen nemen op de man die hem destijds van het leven heeft beroofd. Volgens de legende zou Choefoes geest elke bezoeker in de gaten houden en kwaad bloed bestraffen. Tot nu toe is er nog geen enkele toerist aangevallen, wat niet meer dan logisch is. Iedereen weet toch dat magie enkel in fantasie voorkomt.'  
Ron trok even zijn wenkbrauwen op en Ginny en Bill glimlachten nonchalant.  
'Er is dus niets om bang voor te zijn,' vervolgde Moser. 'Volg mij maar!'  
Moser stapte naar de ingang van de piramide en vol enthousiasme spurtte Ginny bijna achter hem aan, op de voet gevolgd door een ietwat bezorgde Molly.  
'Voorzichtig, Ginny, lieverd,' zei ze toen ze de gevaarlijk dalende gang zag. 'Straks val je nog.'  
Moser leidde de familie Wemel neuriënd door de Grote Galerij. Na meer dan een half uur stappen, zei hij: 'Nu is het niet ver meer. We moeten enkel nog dit stukje omhoog. Hopelijk hebben jullie tijdens de afdaling kunnen genieten van de prachtige hiëroglyfen.'  
'Genieten noemt hij dat!' siste Ron. 'Als hij nog een noot zingt, zal ik hem eens van mijn vuist laten genieten!'  
'Kom op, Ron,' zei Charlie glimlachend. 'We zijn er bijna, nog even doorbijten.'  
Een half uur en heel wat verwensingen van Ron later, kwamen ze aan in een kleine ruimte met twee doorgangen.  
'Dit zijn de grafkamers,' zei Moser opgewekt. 'De eerste is van Cheops, de andere is van zijn vrouw. We zullen eerst die van de farao bekijken, die is het meest indrukwekkend.'  
Hij stapte de linkerdoorgang in en wachtte tot alle Wemels binnen waren, voordat hij verderging met zijn uitleg.  
'De boot die je hier ziet, is een zonnebark. Die werd gebruikt om Cheops naar zijn graf te brengen. Aan de gouden inscripties kan je zien dat –'  
De stem van Moser stierf weg toen er een luide, rauwe stem door de kamer galmde.  
'WIE WAAGT ZICH IN MIJN DOMEIN? HEILIGSCHENNER! VERRADER! MOORDENAAR!'  
Het gezicht van Moser trok wit weg, net als dat van de Wemels.  
'Iedereen naar buiten!' gilde Moser en hij spurtte naar de Grote Galerij. De Wemels bleven nog even geschokt staan, maar renden tenslotte achter hun gids aan.  
'HO MAAR, WAAR DENK JE DAT JE HEEN GAAT?' riep de stem weer, toen Percy bij de doorgang stond. 'JIJ HEBT ME VERMOORDT EN NU ZAL JE BOETEN!'  
'Ik h…heb niet…echt n…niet,' stamelde Percy. Hij beefde zo hard dat het kleine boekje uit zijn handen viel en hij bijna door zijn benen zakte. Arthur, Charlie en Bill die nog bij de doorgang stonden, gaapten Percy ontsteld aan.  
'GA LIGGEN!' beval de stem.  
Percy moest de grootste moeite doen om het beven onder controle te houden en te gehoorzamen.  
'Zeg mij na,' vervolgde de stem. 'Ik denk altijd dat ik alles beter weet, maar eigenlijk ben ik een ambitieuze nietsnut.'  
Percy beefde harder dan ooit en kon amper praten.  
'Ik d…denk a…altijd dat ik a…alles beter www…weet, maar eigenlijk b…ben ik een aaa…ambitieuze nietsnut,' zei hij met horten en stoten, zodat het haast onverstaanbaar werd.  
'Choefoe is niet tevreden met die belabberde poging,' zei de stem. 'De toorn van de machtigste farao uit de 4e dynastie zal over je neerdalen!'  
Nog voor Percy iets kon doen, schoten er allerlei rode en blauwe vonken door de kamer. De Hoofdmonitor gilde het uit. Charlie, die had toegekeken, spurtte naar Percy en trok hem mee de kamer uit. Samen met Arthur en Bill renden ze in recordtempo door de Grote Galerij. Hijgend en puffend kwam het viertal uit de piramide. Ron, Ginny, Molly en Ahmed Moser stonden hen op te wachten. In de verte klonk een sirene. Moser had blijkbaar de politie gebeld. De Wemels twijfelden er sterk aan of die was opgewassen tegen een eeuwenoude vloek. Al trok Arthur zich daar weinig van aan.  
'Kijk, Molly, plisiegenten!' riep hij uitbundig alsof Ierland net de Wereldbeker Zwerkbal had gewonnen. De twee agenten stapten uit, gebaarden naar de gids en de Wemels dat ze op een veilige afstand moesten blijven en trokken hun pistool. Arthur keek hen opgewonden na en wees naar hun handen.  
'Wat zijn die vreemde toverstokken die ze in hun handen houden?' vroeg hij aan Molly.  
Ze negeerde hem en hield haar blik op de agenten gericht. Die slopen behoedzaam naar de ingang, toen er plots nog twee roodharige kerels uit de piramide kwamen. Ondanks hun vermoeidheid kwamen ze amper bij van het lachen.  
'FRED EN GEORGE!' brieste Molly. 'WAT HEEFT DIT TE BETEKENEN?'  
'Dag ma,' zeiden Fred en George lachend in koor.  
'Mooi weer, vind je ook niet?' gniffelde George.  
'Hoe zijn jullie hier gekomen?' vroeg Bill geamuseerd.  
'We zijn meegereden met een bus vol Belgische toeristen,' glimlachte Fred.  
'Toen zijn we jullie gevolgd en hebben we ons in de andere grafkamer verscholen,' ging George verder.  
'En de rest van het verhaal kunnen jullie wel raden,' grinnikte Fred  
De uitdrukking op Molly's gezicht ging van boos via giftig naar vuurspuwend. Voor ze kon losbarsten, stapte de dikste van de twee agenten op hen af en vroeg wat er in hemelsnaam aan de hand was. Arthur, die de man met de grootste bewondering gadesloeg, probeerde zo goed mogelijk uit te leggen wat er gebeurd was. Enkel de afgevuurde spreuken verving hij door voetzoekers. Hij had er een jongen uit Greenwich ooit eens over horen praten en dat kwam nu goed van pas. De agent luisterde met stijgende verbazing naar Arthur.  
'U begrijpt toch ook wel dat ik moet ingrijpen, meneer,' zei de agent met de ballonbuik. 'Uw zoons hadden de historische grafkelder wel kunnen beschadigen met die voetzoekers. Ik vrees dat ik ze zal moeten meenemen naar het bureau voor een ondervraging. Het zou best kunnen dat hier een schadevergoeding aan vast hangt.'  
Arthur keek de man met grote ogen aan en begon te protesteren, maar de man wilde niet meer luisteren. Hij stapte op de tweeling af en vroeg hen om vrijwillig mee te komen. Anders zou hij geweld moeten gebruiken. Fred en George zagen echter de ernst van de situatie niet in en begonnen weer spontaan te lachen. Helaas was de man minder humoristisch ingesteld.  
'Asis, begeleid jij die twee pretmakers even naar de combi?' zei de ballonbuik streng.  
Een atletische man kwam aangelopen en stapte arrogant op de tweeling af.  
'Arthur, doe iets!' gilde Molly.  
Voor Arthur de politieagenten kon tegenhouden, hadden Bill en Charlie de twee agenten en de gids al verlamd.  
'Het lijkt me het beste om van alle drie het geheugen te modificeren,' zei Bill wijs. Arthur en Charlie knikten en ze bogen zich elk over een man. Molly had haar aandacht echter op anderen gericht.  
'HOE DURVEN JULLIE ZOIETS DOEN! JE BROER HAD WEL EEN HARTAANVAL KUNNEN KRIJGEN, OM NOG MAAR TE ZWIJGEN OVER HET FEIT DAT JULLIE BIJNA DE TOVERWERELD HADDEN VERRADEN! EN HET IS NIET OMDAT HET MINISTERIE NIET KAN ONTDEKKEN DAT JULLIE GETOVERD HEBBEN, AANGEZIEN WIJ ERBIJ ZIJN, DAT JULLIE PLOTS MOGEN GAAN TOVEREN!'  
Fred en George keken allebei naar het zand om de woedende blik in hun moeders ogen te ontlopen. Toen de preek voorbij was en George zijn hoofd oprichtte, vielen zijn ogen op Percy's broek. Hij hield het niet meer van het lachen.  
'Wat is dat, Pers?' schaterde George en hij wees naar de donkere vlek rond de rits van Percy's broek. Fred die nu ook opkeek, kwam niet meer bij.  
'Percy heeft in zijn broek geplast! Onze kleine heeft een ongelukje gehad,' gierde Fred. 'Zal ik een pamper voor je halen?'  
De andere Wemels probeerden hun glimlach te verbergen, omdat Molly op haar kookpunt was aanbeland.  
'Geef die badge maar hier, Pers,' gniffelde George. 'Er staat een fout op. Je bent geen HM, maar een HB.'  
'Een Hersenloze Broekplasser,' riep Fred uit. De anderen hielden het niet meer en proestten het uit. Molly keek hen echter vuil aan en bekommerde zich om een blozende Percy.


End file.
